Las novias de Sasuke Uchiha
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Universo Alterno: Sasuke se da cuenta de que ha tratado mal a sus dos prometidas y ahora quiere arreglar su relación con ellas, pero al mismo tiempo se llevara la mas grande noticia de toda su vida cuando descubra que sus novias lo engañaban con otras personas. ¿Que consecuencias habrá ante la verdad? ¿Y por que Naruto esta involucrado en esto? Pasen a ver este fic lleno de humor.


- Hola a todo el mundo, lamento mucho mi larga ausencia pero esto se debe a los problemas que he tenido desde Enero de este año. Lo primero fue el traslado temporal del Taller en donde trabajo al Taller de Neptuno, el mismo lugar en donde tuve accidente automovilístico y que para mi buena suerte, solo termine con algunas costillas rotas. Luego se vino las fallas y accidente que hubo en el Taller cuando regrese y me vi forzado a cortar cabezas y contratar nuevo persona.

Pero el mayor problema fue gracias mi hermana Kamila, alias La Chucky ¬¬*. Lo que paso es que meses atrás le jugué una broma inocente, le puse colorante rosa a su tinte de cabello color rojo, gracias a eso termino pareciéndose a Sakura... el personaje de Naruto que mas odia. Y como venganza, la Chucky arrojo mi pendrive o USB a la taza del inodoro perdiendo los avances en mis historias, incluyendo los 10 capitulo que tenia de El Zorro de la Niebla, Engima, y mis nuevos Fic que tenia listos TT-TT.

Es por eso que he estado trabajando como loco en buscar en mi vieja compu las ideas y avances que tenia para mis historias, pero la cosa empeoro aun mas cuando tuve otro accidente en mi Taller, gracias a eso estuvo en cama si poder caminar por el daño que recibí a mi rodilla.

Pero mejor no pasemos a cosas malas, y mejor les muestro este especial que decidi elaborar tiempo en caso de que algo pase con mis historias. Pero antes de presentárselo, primero quiero que conozcan a alguien especial, algunas las conocen y otros no, ella es mi asistente y mi novia, Bastemon.

- Umm... Etto, mucho gusto a todo el mundo -saludo la Digimon felina a los lectores- me alegra mucho de que Predator-kun decidiera presentarme ante ustedes n_n

- No digas esas cosas amor, no era porque yo no quisiera, es porque no tenia tiempo debido a... debido a... -el autor trataba de buscar una escusa, pero Bastemon lo interrumpe-.

- Sera porque te la pasas molestando cada hora del día a tu pobre hermanita -dijo la Digimon molesta y que se cruzaba de brazos-.

- Yo prefiero llamarlo como pasatiempo -_- -se defendió Predator-.

- ¡Es la misma tonta escusa que usas! ¡Si dejaras de molestar a Kamila-chan, tendria mas tiempo en tus historias y en mi -dijo Bastemon que se comportaba como si fuera la mas afectada-.

_- "Ya comenzó con su actuación de la Digimon en desgracia. Muchas gracias, Gardevoir" _-pensó Predator molesto, su novia se la pasaba mucho tiempo con la novia de Kachorro, y que se les pego varias de la mañas de la Pokémon Psíquica- Escucha amor, te prometo que te compensare todo esto -dijo el autor que abrazo a la Digimon, y que ella se sonrojo por eso-.

- D-De acuerdo, por esta vez te perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir -dijo Bastemon que besaba a su novio con pasión-.

- Te lo prometo, mi bella gatita -respondió el autor para luego seguir con su trabajo- Bien, como les estaba diciendo, les tengo este especial que esta dedicado a Sasuke Uchiha. Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿un especial para Sasuke, el emo, Sasugay, el todo resentido resentido? Bueno, la cosa es simple, en todos los fic que leo, el Uchiha muere a manos de Naruto, así que pensé en hacer algo mas...'único'. Sera mejor que no los entretenga mas y disfruten del especial.

* * *

Nota: Hay ciertos detalles que deben saber de este especial, esto es un universo alterno, aquí no existe Akatsuki y algunos personajes nunca murieron.

* * *

- Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

_- "Blah blah blah" _(Personajes pensando)

Era una noche tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, muchas personas se encontraban en las calles caminando y disfrutando del panorama nocturno. Entre las personas que caminaban, se podía ver a cierto joven pelinegro de 18 o 19 años, llevaba una camisa blanca que estaba desabotonada del cuello y unos pantalones negro que hacían juego con unas zapatos. Esa persona era Sasuke Uchiha, hijo del líder del Clan Uchiha, Fugaku Uchiha y de Mikoto Uchiha, Tokubetsu Jōnin.

El joven Uchiha caminaba por la calle llevando dos grandes ramos de flores para sus prometidas, hace tres años el consejo de la aldea decidió comprometer al Uchiha con dos de las mejores kunoichis de su generación, esas chicas eran Sakura Haruno, alumna de Tsunade Senju y Karin Uzumaki, una sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki. Ambas chicas estaban mas que emocionadas por ser las prometidas del chico mas apuesto y cool, pero su alegría no duro mucho debido a su prometido las trataba de forma fría y distante. Ellas pensaban que el se sentía nervioso por el compromiso y por eso que comportaba de esa forma con ellas, creían que con el tiempo se solucionaría la cosa Pero al final sus ilusiones fueron en vano.

Por otro lado, a Sasuke no le tomaba mucha importancia su compromiso, el solo quería casarse con chicas fuertes por el bien de su Clan. El pelinegro les decia a sus compañeros que sus prometidas eran muy molestas y ruidosas cada día que pasaba y que de vez en cuando deseaba golpearlas para que se callaran. Su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki y el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, le advirtieron que si no cambia su forma de ser con sus prometidas las terminaría perdiendo. Sasuke sin hacerles caso lo que les dijo su hermano y su mejor amigo, siguió ignorando a sus prometidas, el sabia que ellas jamas lo abandonarían suceda lo que suceda.

El tiempo siguió su transcurso, y las cosas con Sasuke y sus prometidas no cambio para nada, ahora mismo las chicas eran la que se comportaban distante con el, Sakura y Karin dejaron de llamaron 'Sasuke-kun' y varias veces se alejaban de el diciéndole que tenían cosas que hacer. Para el pelinegro no era la gran de que sus prometidas lo dejaran en paz, es mas, se sentía mejor si que ellas estén cerca, pero al final termino de darse cuenta de que le hacia mucha falta las sonrisas de las chicas, asi que decidió que hoy mismo arreglaría su relacion con Sakura y Karin, es por eso que el pelinegro se puso su mejor ropa y comprar los ramos de flores mas grandes que tenían en la Florería Yamanaka.

El Uchiha fue al departamento de Sakura porque le quedaba mas cerca, una vez que llego, toco la puerta y espero que la pelirosa le abriera mientras pensaba de como le pediría disculpas, los minutos pasaron y no pasaba nada, Sasuke toco nuevamente pero pasaron cinco minutos y su prometida no aparecía. El se resigno y fue a donde vivía Karin, pero su sorpresa fue que había un letrero en el departamento de la pelirroja que decía 'Se vende', Sasuke pregunto al dueño del departamento sobre que le paso a la persona que vivía antes y le dijeron que se mudo a otro lugar, y que no le dieron alguna información de donde esta viviendo actualmente. El pelinegro quedo devastado por lo que estaba pasando y que al parecer ya no hay forma de arreglar su relación con sus prometidas. Lo único que tenia hacer es ir con la única persona que podía ayudarlo con su problema.

Una hora mas tarde, departamento de Naruto.

- ¡Dobe despierta, necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo! -gritaba el Uchiha que no dejaba de golpear la puerta del departamento de su amigo- ¡Maldición, abre de una vez, o sino derribare la puerta! -en ese instante la puerta de abrió de golpe revelando a un muy molesto Naruto que solo llevaba unos bóxer-.

- ¡Que mierda te pasa Teme, en este momento estoy muy ocupado! -rugió el rubio que tenia una enorme vena pulsante en su frente-.

- Eso no me interesa, lo que necesito es hablar contigo -decía Sasuke que entro al lugar sin permiso y se dirigió a la sala-.

- ¡Oye que te pasa, acaso no te enseñaron que no puedes entrar a los departamento de otras personas sin permi... -en ese momento el ojiazul noto las ropas que tenia su amigo y de los dos ramos de flores que llevaba con el- Umm... ¿por que estas tan arreglado, acaso ibas a una cita?

- Casi, la cosa es que quería preguntar por Sakura y Karin -dijo su amigo que tomaba asiento en el sillón de la sala-.

- ¿Que pasa con ellas, no me digas que quieres terminar con ellas? -pregunto el rubio, cosa que Sasuke lo niega-.

- Naruto, lo que sucede es que... -Sasuke tomo mucho aire y suspiro-.

- Wow, es mucho aire para un suspiro, esto debe ser serio -dijo Naruto sentándose frente a Sasuke-.

- Y lo es, lo que ocurre es que... quiero arreglar las cosas con Sakura y Karin, pero a Sakura no la encontré en su departamento y me dijeron que Karin se cambio de casa y no saben a donde -dijo el Uchiha-.

- Ya veo amigo, si que la tienes muy pesada -menciono Naruto-.

- Naruto ¿no sabes en donde están ellas? ¿No te dejaron alguna dirección o como están ellas? -pregunto el preocupado Uchiha-.

- Escucha Sasuke, ellas se encuentran bien. Karin se mudo cerca en donde vivo -aclaro Naruto a su amigo, eso alivio un poco a Sasuke- aunque con Sakura... ella se fue de la aldea.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que Sakura se fue de la aldea sin decírmelo!? -grito histérico el Uchiha tomando de los hombros al rubio-.

- Se que es doloroso para ti, pero Sakura dejo la aldea hace mucho tiempo -decía Naruto que se soltaba del agarre del pelinegro- debiste darte cuenta de eso, pero creo que es tarde para decírtelo.

- No...esto no es cierto... -balbuceaba Sasuke al no poder creer que Sakura dejara Konoha- ...esto...no puede...estar pasando...

- De verdad lo siento por ti amigo, pero era lo mejor para Sakura. Ahora ella sera feliz con su nueva pare... -rápidamente el rubio se tapo la boca con su mano, si querer había dicho algo que su amigo no debía enterarse-.

- Espera... ¿dijiste que Sakura... tiene a alguien mas que yo? -de pronto Sasuke empezó a apretar sus puños fuertemente, y ese detalle lo pudo notar el rubio-.

- ¡Espera un segundo Sasuke, antes de que empieces a gritarme e insultarme, quiero que te calmes! -decía el rubio para tranquilizar a su amigo que estaba a punto de lanzarse a a golpes- mira, es verdad de lo que te dije. Sakura estaba saliendo con alguien antes de que se fuera de Konoha.

- ¡Como que salia con alguien mas! -grito histérico el Uchiha que activaba su Sharingan- ¡Dímelo Dobe, estoy seguro que sabes quien es ese malnacido. Dime quien es para romperle cada uno de sus huesos para des...

- Es tu padre -fue lo único que dijo el rubio-.

- ¿Eh? -decía el Uchiha que no entendía a que se refería con lo de su padre-.

- Dije que tu padre es la pareja de Sakura -volvió a repetir Naruto, haciendo que el Uchiha se quede callado por varios minutos-.

- ... ¿Como? -dijo Sasuke sin poder creer de lo que le confesaron y Naruto solo suspiraba, seria difícil de explicarle la verdad-.

- Escucha bien Sasuke. Sakura, nuestra amiga, tu ex-prometida, salia con tu padre desde hace tiempo ¿entiendes? -explico el rubio a su amigo-.

- ... ¿Como? -volvió a repetir Sasuke-.

- _"Parece que aun no asimila la noticia"_ -pensaba Naruto- mira amigo, se que es difícil de creerlo, pero tu padre y Sakura son parejas. Incluso hay personas de la aldea que los vieron juntos -confeso el rubio para que Sasuke entendiera de una vez-.

- ... ¿Como? -decía nuevamente el confundido Uchiha-.

EL rubio se llevo una mano al rostro para luego comenzar a gruñir, al parecer la noticia de que Sakura lo estaba engañando con su padre fue demasiado. En eso el rubio se levanto de su asiento para comenzar a buscar un objeto en la sala de su departamento. Reviso por cada parte del lugar hasta que encontrar lo que tanto busco, y eso era una foto en donde salían una pareja tomadas de la mano.

- No quería hacer esto, pero creo que es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos de lo que te acabo de decir -dicho eso, Naruto le entrega la foto a Sasuke, el cual abrió sus por completo por lo que veia-.

Sasuke miraba la imagen sin poder creerlo, en ella salia su prometida Sakura sonriendo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Era su padre, el cual también sonreia a la chica mientras se tomaban de la mano.

- Lamento que te enteraras de esta forma amigo... si no dije nada, fue por que Sakura se miraba muy feliz al lado de Fugaku -dijo Naruto-.

- ... ¿Como?

- ¡MALDICIÓN TEME, ES QUE NO ESCUCHASTE BIEN, SAKURA SALIA CON TU PADRE! -grito el rubio cansado de oír que el pelinegro repitiera una y otra ves '¿Como?'-.

- ESCUCHE ESO DOBE -grito el Uchiha con el Sharingan activo- !LO ESCUCHE, PERO ES QUE NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE...QUE MI PROPIO PADRE...Y MI PROMETIDA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! -grito con impotencia mientras rompía la foto en varios pedazos- ¡COMO PUDO SUCEDER ESTO!

- ¡Primero que nada, no me grites, puedo escucharte perfectamente, Teme. Y en segunda tu tienes la culpa por dejar a tus prometidas abandonadas solo por sentirte superior a todos, ahora no me vengas con ese jueguito de que las necesitas! -grito Naruto molesto por el comportamiento de su amigo. Luego Sasuke quería tomar la palabra, pero su amigo no lo permitió- ¡Antes de que digas algo, yo ya sabia de lo que pasaba Sakura y tu padre! -eso fue otro duro golpe para el pelinegro- ¡ella misma me pidió que no te lo dijera y acepte para que sea feliz!

- ¡Como pudiste traicionarme así Dobe, tu y yo somos amigos, eres casi un hermano para mi y me traicionaste con esto! -grito histérico el Uchiha-.

- ¿¡Traicionarte!? ¡Tu fuiste el que empezó esto! -respondió el rubio de la misma manera que Sasuke- ¡Quien fue el que las abandono mientras que ellas solo querían darte tu cariño! ¡Quien fue el que jamas le correspondió sus sentimientos!

Antes esas fuertes palabras, el joven Uchiha se quedo callado. Su mejor amigo le dijo una gran verdad, el mismo abandono y menosprecio a sus prometidas y ahora que quería arreglar las cosas con ellas, se entera de que Sakura se fue de la aldea con su padre y que Karin se mudo para no volverlo a ver.

- Esto no puede estar pasando... no se que le voy a decir ahora a mi madre, de que su esposo le fue infiel con una de sus nueras -dijo Sasuke al borde con las manos en el rostro-.

- Este...si...tu madre jejejeje... -murmuro el rubio mas que nervioso, y ese detalle no paso por alto Sasuke-.

- Dobe... por que ese tono... ¿que es lo que sabes? -pregunto el Uchiha con angustia por su madre-.

- ¡N-Nada...no pasa n-nada...Mikoto-chan s-s-se encuentra muy b-bien...créeme amigo jajajaja! -dijo Naruto que se pone mas nervioso de lo que estaba-.

- ¿¡MIKOTO-CHAN!? ¡MUY BIEN MALDITO PERVERTIDO, SERA MEJOR QUE ME DIGAS! ¿¡POR QUE LLAMASTE DE ESA FORMA A MI MADRE!? -exigió Sasuke que activo su Sharingan y se preparaba para agarrar a su "amigo" del cuello-.

- Naruto-kun ¿todo esta bien ahí? -se escucho la voz de una mujer que Sasuke identifico de inmediato, lo cual lo dejo completamente blanco-.

En ese momento de la habitación del ojiazul apareció una desnuda mujer de cabellera negra lacia hasta la espalda, su figura era deseable y cubierta por una sabana. Ella se acerco a Naruto para abrazarlo por detrás y rodear con sus brazos el cuello del joven.

- ¿Por que te tardas demasiado Naruto-kun? Te necesito en la cama, a mi lado -dijo la mujer que lamia de forma sensual el cuello del joven-.

- ...¿¡M...Mamá!? -dijo Sasuke al reconocer que esa mujer resulto ser la mismísima Mikoto Uchiha-.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Que estas haciendo acá? -pregunto Mikoto algo sorprendida-.

- ¿¡Como que qué estoy haciendo acá!? ¿¡Que estas haciendo TU aquí!? ¡Y DESNUDA! -señalo Sasuke desesperado-.

- Solo estoy pasando tiempo con mi pareja -declaro Mikoto que besaba el cuello del rubio-.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! -grito Sasuke- ¡DOBEEEEEEEEEE, QUE LE HICISTE A MI MADRE! -se preparo para golpearlo pero en ese instante su madre se interpone entre su hijo y el rubio-.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo, Sasuke Sheldon Uchiha! -ordeno Mikoto haciendo que su hijo se detenga al instante-.

- ¿Madre? -dijo el pelinegro ante la orden de su madre-.

- _"__¿Sheldon?__"_ -pensaba Naruto tratando de aguantarse las ganas de reírse al descubrir el segundo nombre de su amigo-.

- ¡No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi pareja, así que siéntate y cuenta hasta diez! -ordeno la mujer-.

- ¡Como es posible que estés saliendo con mi mejor amigo! -dijo Sasuke indignado-.

- No hay nada de malo de que salga con Naruto-kun, nos amamos y eso es lo que importa -dijo Mikoto firmemente- al menos deberías estar feliz ahora que tengo a alguien después de que me divorcie de tu padre.

- ¡Divorciarte! ¡Tu y mi padre se divorciaron! -exclamo Sasuke que quería saber de como paso eso-.

- Fue hace años -declaro Mikoto- tu padre y yo decidimos divorciarnos al ver que las cosas entre nosotros no se podían arreglar. Los únicos que sabian eran los padre de Naruto-kun y tu hermano -finalizo la mujer que se sintió mal al decirle la verdad a su hijo menor-.

Ahora mismo el joven Uchiha estaba peor de lo que estaba, solo se dejo caer en el sillón mientras, las palabras pareja lo atormentaban, miro hacia el frente y miro a Naruto tomando la mano de Mikoto en señal de apoyo. Sasuke no podía creer de lo que pasaba, perdió una de sus prometidas, sus padres se divorciaron, y lo peor de todo es que sus compañeros del Equipo 7 salían con ellos.

Tanto Naruto y Mikoto se preocuparon por el pelinegro que tenia la mirada perdida.

- ¡Sasuke, hijo mio! ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto la mujer alarmada-.

- ¡Vamos amigo responde, no te quedes callado! -dijo Naruto que solo chasqueaba sus dedos frente al rostro de su amigo para que reaccionara-.

- ...¿Por que?... -murmuro el joven Uchiha que salio de su trance- ...¿Por que no...me lo dijeron...antes?

- Perdoname hijo, nosotros no queríamos decirte sobre nuestra relación creyendo que no la aceptarías -respondió Mikoto triste-.

- Sasuke -ahora era el turno de Naruto de tomar la palabra- escuchame bien, yo jamas haría algo para que tu madre se sienta mal, yo la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo y me encargado de hacerla felices -dijo mientras miraba a la pelinegra con amor-.

- Naruto-kun me ayudo a superar el dolor que tenia cuando me divorcie de Fugaku, cada día venia a mi casa para ver como estaba y de hacerme compañía -dijo Mikoto mientras que Sasuke recordaba las veces de que su mejor amigo venia a visitarlos y de darle un ramo de flores a su madre- espero que no estés molesto con nosotros por no decirte la verdad.

- Creo...entender lo que pasa -dijo Sasuke para ver a su madre y su amigo- ...y la verdad...no estoy molesto con ustedes -al decir eso, Naruto y Mikoto sintieron una gran alivio- ahora que lo pienso bien, he notado las veces que te lo feliz que estas cuando el Dobe te regalaba esos ramos de flores -la pelinegra solo se sonrojaba- y que tu te sonreías como tonto cuando mi madre te dice algo amable -Naruto solo se avergonzó por el comentario-.

- Muchas gracias por comprenderme, mi pequeño -dijo Mikoto para dar un gran abrazo a su hijo, pero el se apeno por el hecho de que su madre aun seguía desnuda-.

- Madre... podías hacerme el favor de ponerte algo de ropa -menciono Sasuke mas que apenado y Mikoto se separo de inmediato para cubrir su desnudez con las sabanas que llevaba consigo-.

- ¡P-P-Perdoname hijo! -dijo la mujer muerta de la vergüenza y de paso se ocultaba detrás de su pareja-.

- No quiero saber nada de lo que ustedes dos estaban haciendo antes de que llegara -declaro Sasuke con un leve sonrojo y que desviaba un poco la mirada sin notar como los rostros de la pareja se ponían como tomate- creo que es mejor que me valla para poder hablar con Karin -dicho eso, el pelinegro se levanto del sillón- Dobe, ¿me puedes en donde se encuentra ella?

- ¿Q-Quieres hablar con ella, ahora mismo? -dijo el rubio de forma nerviosa, a lo que su amigo asiente con la cabeza- p...porque no mejor espera hasta mañana. Tal vez Karin debe estar cansada.

- Preferiría arreglar las cosas con ella en este instante -menciono Sasuke sin notar el nerviosismo del rubio-.

- E...Es mejor que le hagas caso a Naruto-kun, Sasuke -dijo su madre que también se veia nerviosa como su pareja-.

El joven Uchiha noto como su madre y su mejor amigo estaban nerviosos por el hecho de nombrar a la pelirroja, y de inmediato supuso que algo le estaban ocultando.

- Madre, Dobe ¿que esta pasando? ¿Por que se ponen así? -pregunto Sasuke haciendo que la pareja comience a sudar de los nervios, y eso le decía que ellos sabian algo de la pelirroja- no quiero mas secretos, por favor díganme ¿que sucede con Ka... -en ese momento Sasuke fue interrumpido por una voz-.

- Oigan chicos ¿por que se demoran tanto? Me estoy aburriendo -dijo una voz y que fácilmente el pelinegro la pudo reconocer-.

- ¿Ka-Ka-Karin? -dijo el Uchiha mirando a la pelirroja completamente desnuda junto al marco de la puerta de su mejor amigo-.

- Hola Sasuke -dijo la pelirroja sin sentimientos, cosa que sorprendió al pelinegro- ¿que estas haciendo aqui? Creí que estabas ocupado en tus cosas.

- Yo...no que, bueno -Sasuke se sentía horrible, nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso ni cuando se enfrentaba a temidos oponentes en sus misiones, y ahora se sentía aterrado al ver a su segunda prometida y el hecho que estaba desnuda lo daba un mal presagio- bien. yo...yo deseo hablar sobre- las palabras no querían salir ante la mirada de Karin- q...quiero hablar de nuestro com...promiso.

- No tengo ganas de hablar sobre el tema, Sasuke. Lo nuestro no se puede arreglar -dijo Karin firme y eso deprimió a Sasuke-.

- Lo se y debes creerme que estoy arrepentido por como las trate a ti y a Sakura -dijo Sasuke que solo bajaba la cabeza-.

- Pues te demoraste tres largos años para darte cuenta, ahora soy feliz con Naruto-kun -dijo Karin para luego acercarse al rubio y besarlo apasionadamente. Esa acción sorprendió a Naruto, Sasuke se hizo piedra, y Mikoto se puso muy molesta-.

- ¡Ya suéltalo Karin, no te lo acapares para ti sola! -exclamo la pelinegra que separa a Karin del rubio y abrazarlo- ¡Recuerda nuestro trato de compartirlo por igual!

- ¡Solo estas celosa de que Naruto-kun me quiera mas a mi que a una anciana! -señalo la pelirroja haciendo que la pelinegra se enfadara como nunca-.

- ¡EN EL AMOR NO IMPORTA LA EDAD QUE UN TENGA, ADEMAS RECUERDA LO QUE SE DICEN POR AHI, "LA FRUTA MADURA SABE MUCHO MEJOR" Y PARA QUE TE QUEDE GRABADO EN TU CABEZOTA, TENGO MEJOR CUERPO QUE TU! -declaro Mikoto que se quito la sabana que tenia para presumir su cuerpo desnudo-.

- ¡QUE MADURA NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS, ERES TAN VIEJA COMO LA MISMA TSUNADE! -exclamo Karin- ¡SOY MAS BONITA QUE TU Y TENGO LA MISMA EDAD DE NARUTO-KUN, Y TENGO MUCHO MEJOR CUERPO QUE EL TUYO!

En ese momento Naruto observaba la pelea de Mikoto y Karin con mucho miedo, sabia que ambas kunoichis eran fuertes y temía de que una feroz pelea se desatara en su departamento. Por otro lado Sasuke aun seguía petrificado, fue difícil asimilar que su madre tuviera una relacion con su mejor amigo, pero la acepto por que se miraba feliz a su lado... ¿pero Karin? ¿Por que? No podía comprenderlo.

- No quería llegar a esto, pero no tengo otra opción -decía Mikoto que miraba a la pelirroja con una mirada desafiante- ¡Karin, yo te desafío a un reto! -exclamo ella sorprendió a los chicos, menos Sasuke que seguía congelado-.

- Interesante propuesta Uchiha, ¡acepto el reto! -acepto la pelirosa decidida- ¿De que se tratara el desafío? -pregunto mientras que Mikoto sonreia lujuriosamente y enfocaba su vista al rubio-.

- El desafío es quien resiste mas en la cama con Naruto-kun -menciono la pelinegra, causando que el rubio sintiera un gran escalofrió en todo su cuerpo- la primera en aguantar sin tener que desmayarse ganara -dicho eso Karin tenia una mirada de lujuria, si que iba a disfrutar de este reto-.

- ¿Con que esa es tu idea de un reto? Pues acepto con mucho gusto -dijo Karin para luego abrazar un de los brazos del rubio que no sabia que decir- vas a ver que no solo soy mas hermosa que tu, sino que también soy buena en la cama, anciana -presumió ella-.

- Tal vez tenga mas años que tu, pero tengo mas experiencia, solo preguntale a Naruto-kun -respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa-.

- Eeeh ¿chicas? No creo que sea una buena idea en... -el rubio fue interrumpido por Mikoto que callo a su amante poniendo un dedo en sus labios-.

- Tu no digas nada, tu solo quedate calladito y disfruta del espectáculo -decía la pelinegra, ella junto Karin arrastraron al rubio que recordo a su amigo que no se movía para nada-.

- Este... chicas ¿que pasara con Sasuke? -dijo Naruto señalando al petrificado Uchiha-.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, esperen un minuto -Mikoto se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto para luego regresar a donde esta su hijo, lo curioso es que en su mano derecha tenia algunos billetes para luego entregárselo a su hijo- aqui tienes Sasuke, comprate algo para cenar, estaré muy ocupada esta noche para cocinar y dudo que llegue a casa -dijo ella para con una enorme sonrisa luego entregarle el dinero a Sasuke que salio de su estado-.

- Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Sasuke, pero ahora mismo debo ganar un reto jejeje -dijo Karin riendo pervertidamente para luego llevar arrastrando a Naruto con la ayuda de Mikoto-.

- ¡E-Esperan un poco! -dijo Sasuke haciendo que las chicas se detengan- Karin ¿podemos hablar sobre arreglar nuestro compromiso?

- Estoy muy ocupada ahorita, pero el consejo te puede dar la información necesaria diciéndote que el compromiso fue cancelado -dijo Karin tomando uno de los brazos del rubio-.

- ¡Cancelaron el compromiso! ¿¡POR QUE HICIERON ESO!? -finalmente Sasuke estallo al enterarse de lo que hizo en consejo sin que le avisaran-.

- Se dieron cuenta que tu no mostrabas ningún interés en nosotras, así que lo mejor fue cancelar el compromiso -dijo la pelirroja sin importancia-.

- Sasuke, es mejor que te vallas a la casa -ordeno su madre- Karin y yo estaremos "ocupadas" con Naruto-kun -añadió lo ultimo con un tono sensual-.

- ¡Pero Madre, yo... -insistió Sasuke para ser callado por su ex y su madre-.

- ¡VETE A LA CASA AHORA MISMO, SHELDON! -interrumpieron ambas féminas haciendo que el Uchiha saliera huyendo del departamento del rubio-.

Una vez fuera del departamento, un muy aterrado Sasuke respiraba agitado al salir corriendo, luego el comenzó a escuchar los gemidos de su madre y su ex-prometida que aclamaban el nombre de su amigo y a la vez que querían mas. El joven Uchiha estaba completamente pálido que superaria al mismo Sai, su piel ahora estaba casi traslucida al escuchar los gritos como "AAAHHH ES ENORME" "ME VAS A PARTIR EN DOS" "MAS NARUTO-KUN, DAME MAS" no ayudaba en nada en su estado y decidió irse del lugar para no quedar perturbado.

Por las calles de Konoha, el joven Uchiha caminaba como si parecía un zombi. por su enorme y tonto ego termino perdiendo a dos hermosas chicas. Una de ellas dejo la aldea junto con su padre mientras que la otra estaba con Naruto y para empeorar todo, su madre estaba teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo y futuro padrastro. Lo único que le quedaba era usar el dinero que le dio Mikoto para comprar unos Onigiris para llenar ese vació que había en su corazón.

* * *

- Y así termina este especial que va dedicado a Sasuke. Para serles sincero, esto es algo que quise hacer para el presumido del Uchiha. He leído en muchos fic en que el termina solo y sin compañía, es asesinado o se casa con alguna kunoichi, así que pensé en cambiarlo y crear algo nuevo jejeje, y en verdad me divertí en escribir esto XD.

- ¡Predator-kun! ¡Ven a la cama ahora mismo, tengo frio! -grito Bastemon desde la habitación del autor que solo sonreia-.

- ¡Voy enseguida amor! Bien, ojala que a todo les guste mi trabajo y que dejen sus post o review, ahora me retiro para seguir trabajando en otros especiales y en mis fic, y de paso recuperar tiempo con mi novia. Nos leemos pronto.

En este link esta el vídeo de que me dio la inspiración, disfrútenlo:

MCC, Detrás del muro:

watch?v=4_bkf3rUzgI


End file.
